Tea
by RW Grimm
Summary: Only rated T for a little remark, but could be K. Yet another RoyAi drabble. Can you guess what it's about? I'll give you a hint: it rymes with me and can be drunk by girls named Bree I'm weird right now. Enjoy!


**A/n:** Sorry, it's been awhile since I last posted a drabble. This is another humorous one, the next drabble, Inferno, will be more romantic. That might take a little while to post though because it's way to short for me to be happy with it so it has to go under some revising. I'd also like to apologize, the amount of paperwork Roy has is grossly exaggerated and I've never had tea so for all I know it's the best stuff in the world. :)

**PLEASE READ**-I'm positive this is an original piece but there's something in the back of my mind that's telling me that there MIGHT be another fic about tea. If this is true, and it's similar enough to be considered copying, please tell me! Don't report me, I've already had a story taken down for that (I honestly didn't know it was like another person's) and was warned that I'd get expelled from the site if it happened again. So tell me and I'll remove the story myself. :)

Also, **Ferret-Man**, I might do a Lust/Ed drabble as you requested, but if I do it won't be for a while. I haven't seen any Lust/Ed interaction yet in the anime so until I do your request will be on hiatus. But I'd like to try it, it sounds challenging. :)

* * *

_**Tea by RW Grimm**_

Every morning she came in, a cup of tea in one hand and files and paperwork in the other. Every morning she'd come into his office, somehow opening the door without any hands, and proceed to dump the papers onto his desk. Then she'd take a sip of her tea, set it on his desk, and go off to get _more_ paperwork for him from various places.

She did this several times, coming in with files, adding them to the mountain that Roy was sure had once been a small forest; take a sip of her tea, an then leave again.

As she went in and out Roy just watched her, not really doing what he was supposed to. He watched her as she closed her beautiful eyes and take a drink from her small cup.

Then he began to wonder…what does tea taste like?

Once Riza had left for the seventieth time (Roy had counted), he poked his head out from behind his paper fort. Cautiously he reached forward and clasped the teacup in his gloved hands.

He brought it to his lips, steam pushing against them. He parted his lips; the warm liquid poured into his mouth and…

He gagged.

He sputtered and winced as the awful taste of the tea penetrated his taste buds.

_'How can Hawkeye drink this?'_ he thought, placing the cup back in its previous position on his desk. He desperately thought of ways to get rid of the hellish taste in his mouth. But all thinking too a hike as familiar footsteps filled his ears.

Seconds later Riza was in his office once more, some folders under her arm. She set them on top of the swaying tower. She picked up her tea and brought it to her lips, but she stopped in mid-motion.

She pulled the teacup back and examined it scrutinly. "Did you drink some of my tea Colonel?"

Roy felt the blood drain from his face. This woman was not human!

He quickly composed himself, hoping Riza wouldn't notice the bitter frown the tea had twisted his lips into. "Just a sip Hawkeye, I wanted to see if it was any good,"

"And did you like it sir?"

Roy's mind went into overdrive. He knew Riza made her own tea. By telling her it was awful, he'd lose points, and if he lost points he'd never get her out of that uniform and into his bed!

He forced a smile. "It was delicious Lieutenant,"

"Well then sir," she turned on her heel. "I'll go get you some,"

Roy's smile twitched. "What?"

"If you like the tea so much I don't want you drinking mine, so I'll get you your own. Though, to be honest sir, I can't understand why you like it, it's awful tea. I can make it much better,"

The colonel's eye twitched. "You didn't make this tea?"

"No sir, I didn't have the time, I had to settle for _this _tea," she began walking out of the office. "By this time all the small cups will be gone, so I'll just have to use on of the large coffee mugs,"

Roy sank into his seat, groaning. _'Fantastic,'_

END


End file.
